youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Superboy
Dean Danger; | age (2010) = 16 weeksAs of July 4(16 years physiologically) | age (2016) = ( physiologically) | species = Kryptonian-Human hybrid genomorph | designation = B04 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Superman (Kryptonian genetic template), Lex Luthor (human genetic template), Match ("half-brother") Weisman, Greg (2012-04-13). Question #14600. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-04-22. | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = Super strength; Super leap; Infrared vision; Invulnerability; Super hearing | weaknesses = Kryptonite | first = 101 | voice = Nolan North }} Superboy (also known as Project Kr or Conner Kent) is a genomorph, a hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor and a member of the Team. Personality Although he desires to be a good hero, Superboy has anger issues. Having spent his first 16 weeks of existence as a science project and mind-controlled puppet, Superboy is defiant and does not like being told what to do or being dismissed. He often behaves with an air of extreme confidence, due in large part to the fact that he is Superman's genetic clone, and was created in order to replace him. This makes him exceedingly overconfident in his abilities to the point that he ignores the help of others and impulsively throws himself into situations that he cannot handle on his own. Despite this confidence he worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. Due to the fact he never really had the opportunity to interact with anyone until recently, Superboy is somewhat anti-social and has a hard time getting along with others or showing his emotions. As such he constantly behaves in a confrontational manner, to all people, even those who are attempting to be kind towards him. Even simple things like making amends with people who he has wronged is a tough concept for him to understand. However, he has learned quickly and is not quite so silent to the point of even carrying on a conversation without getting angry. Physical appearance Superboy is a partial genetic clone of Superman, and as such shares many of Superman's physical traits. Although at the time of his liberation, Superboy was 16 years old, though, physiologically, he was only 16 weeks old. As a side effect of the cloning process, Superboy will never visibly age, thus looks identical in 2016 to his 2010 self. Superboy has short black hair and icy blue eyes. He is slightly taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular, likely due to his partly Kryptonian genes. He is typically seen with a frown on his face, rarely with a smile. Superboy used to wear a black t-shirt (though he has worn a long sleeved shirt on occasion) with the classic S-shield in red and at times wore a brown leather jacket. He also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt. In 2016, he wears a long sleeve variation on his traditional black with red S-shield shirt and fingerless gloves. History Early life in Cadmus pod, with G-Gnomes.]] Sixteen weeks prior to July 4, Project Cadmus initiated Project Kr. It was based on Project Match, an earlier attempt to clone Superman. Because of the incomplete DNA sequences, "Match" was deemed a failure, a mistake they did not repeat on Project Kr. For this new project, gaps in the sequence were filled with human DNA, with Lex Luthor as the donor. He was kept in a containment pod along with three G-Gnomes, who telepathically controlled him, educated him with the knowledge of a boy of his physiological age. July 2010 Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash discovered him when they were investigating Cadmus, and decided to free him. However, Mark Desmond used the G-Gnomes in his cell to make Superboy attack and knock out the three young heroes. When Cadmus made the decision to clone the young heroes as well, Superboy took them to the cloning chamber and stood guard. When they woke up, they tried to reach out to Superboy and convince him to help them escape. Aqualad finally convinced him by asking what Superman would do in his situation. Along with the others, Superboy fled Cadmus. Although they were apprehended by the collective force of Cadmus genomorphs, Dubbilex convinced his brother genomorphs to release Superboy and let him make up his own mind. Dubbilex wanted Superboy to blaze a trail for all genomorphs and show them the way to be free. However, they were interrupted by Desmond who drank a vial from Project Blockbuster and transformed into a powerful monster. Enraged, Superboy attacked Blockbuster, but appeared to be outmatched. By working with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, they were able to defeat Blockbuster by weakening the structural support of the building and collapsing the roof on top of him. Outside, Superboy was able to see the moon for the first time. He also met Superman and the rest of the Justice League, but was disappointed and angered by Superman's reaction to him. Along with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, he demanded that the League recognize their ability and let them go on more missions. Whilst Batman deliberated, Kid Flash took Superboy to his house, as he had nowhere else to go. After three days of loafing about, Mary West sent Wally and Superboy off to the mall to buy new clothes for Superboy, who had been wearing his solar suit for three days. During the shopping trip, the Terror Twins robbed a nearby jewelry store forcing the two to react. They fought the villains in the food court and the parking lot where they were met by Flash and Superman. Before Superboy could talk to Superman, the elder Kryptonian gave chase to the twins. Superboy and the other young heroes were formed into a covert operations unit, the Team, and introduced to their fifth team member, Miss Martian. After being introduced to Miss Martian, Batman told Superboy to stay in the mountain until Red Tornado arrived. Wally suggested that they use the time to pick out a room for Superboy. Though Miss Martian had ideas for decoration, he ultimately settled for a cramped storage unit only slightly bigger than the closet he had slept in a day earlier. Red Tornado eventually arrived with equipment to fix the old computer equipment in the Cave. He told Superboy about how the Justice League was first formed, specifically that a crisis had driven the founding members to the mountain and so after it was over they used it as a base, until their move to the Hall of Justice. After the conversation died down Red Tornado went to get more equipment. Superboy momentarily dozed off and when he awoke he began seeing an illusion, created by one of the G-Gnomes that had educated him at Cadmus and had subsequently followed him to Mount Justice. The hallucination forced Superboy to relive the events which had forced the Justice League from the mountain, specifically its discovery by the Joker. Still trapped in the illusion Superboy fought alongside the Justice League against Joker and his army of mutated monkeys. He eventually figured out none of it was real when he remembered the computer didn't announce anyone's arrival except his own. He smashed the ground and disrupted the illusion revealing it to have been caused by a G-Gnome. Red Tornado returned to the mountain and took the G-Gnome back to Cadmus. Miss Martian asked if he learned anything about himself and he agreed—he learned that he hates monkeys. After Red Tornado denied the Team a mission, Superboy was given his first taste of social interaction. In the Cave, his teammates introduced each other by revealing their secret identities. He remained quiet as he was the only one without a civilian identity. M'gann took the opportunity to communicate with him telepathically but this only served to aggravate him and the others. After M'gann received pointers on what not to do she came up with the idea of taking a ride in her bioship. Superboy remained where he was but eventually relented when M'gann asked him. On the bioship, the Team received a message from Red Tornado informing them of a tornado at the local power plant. While investigating, they encountered and engaged Mister Twister. However, the Team was handed a humiliating defeat after Miss Martian mistook him for Red Tornado. Superboy sent Miss Martian away angrily. Even without Miss Martian they couldn't defeat Mister Twister. M'gann then came up with a plan to defeat him. By impersonating Red Tornado, she would distract the villain so that Superboy could land some punches on him. He was defeated shortly after. Back at the Cave, Superboy apologized to Miss Martian for snapping at her earlier. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. The Team was assigned to find out why the export of Venom from Santa Prisca was stopped. It was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission only, with no contact, but it got out of hand after Superboy spotted patrols nearing their location. Superboy managed to take out much of the patrol including Bane. As Aqualad and Robin discussed what to do, Superboy noticed Bane conferring with his men. He did not trust the Santa Priscan powerhouse when he suggested working together. After Bane helped them inside the factory, Superboy fought Kobra's muscleman Mammoth. Superboy was forced to retreat. Aqualad formed a new plan, and Superboy then went after Sportsmaster. The Team gained the upper hand, and both Kobra and Sportsmaster were forced to retreat. The factory was destroyed in the process. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Superboy's fears were all about Superman and Cadmus. He feared he would never live up to Superman's name, and it hurt that he was compared to him all the time. He was also uncertain what the G-Gnomes did to him at Cadmus. He was snapped out of his trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. August 2010 Superboy responded to an emergency in Metropolis where a bridge was collapsing. He did not know Superman was also responding to the situation and was unhappy at being upstaged. Superman declined to spend time with his clone in order to test the limits of Superboy's powers. Superman flew away to another emergency and Superboy returned home in a foul mood. Back home at the Cave, Black Canary taught the Team martial arts. Superboy was still angry over being ignored by Superman, and the thought that someone without super strength wsa telling him what to do only made angrier. Black Canary demonstrated her point when she knocked Superboy to the ground twice, causing him o storm out of lesson. Batman interrupted the lesson: he had a new mission. The Team would guard pieces of Amazo, an android that had fought off the Justice League earlier that day, as they were transported to safe locations. Before leaving, Canary informed Superboy that she would be there for him when he needed her. En route to New York City as a motorcycle escort, Superboy was non-communicative to his teammate Robin. When MONQIs attacked the truck he was guarding, he vented his anger on them. Although he smashed several MONQIs, one blinded him by shooting a laser directly at his eyes. They then crashed the truck and got away with Amazo's parts. Superboy leapt to intercept the MONQIs, abandoning his comm link and refusing help from his teammates. Superboy tracked the sound of the MONQIs to a train. Inside, he found Professor Ivo as well as the reassembled Amazo. Superboy destroyed many of the remaining MONQIs before Amazo dominated him and threw him a considerable distance into the air. He crashed-landed into the Gotham Academy, and fought desperately against Amazo in the halls and science labs. Robin and Kid Flash joined the fight at the gymnasium, but the three were still outmatched. Superboy changed tactics; he attacked Ivo, which meant that Amazo not only had to fight the heroes but protect his master at the same time as well. This distraction allowed Superboy to thrust a fist into the android's head, while it was phasing from an intangible state. Amazo was destroyed, but Ivo escaped in the confusion. Back at Mount Justice, Batman commended the Team on the League's behalf, despite "complications" encountered during the mission. The League, sans Superman, was impressed by their performance; Kryptonians being hard-headed as they are, with Batman assuring that more time was needed. Having learned his lesson, Superboy approached Black Canary and asked her to train him. Superboy and the others were introduced to Artemis. Red Arrow gave them a mission: protect Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows while she worked on a way to counter the Fog, a nano-robotic infiltrator she was forced to make for the Shadows while in their custody. While the rest of the Team guarded Roquette, Robin and Superboy took the bioship and tracked the Fog to Philadelphia. They were too late to save STAR Labs, but managed to save Wayne Tech from being destroyed. Superboy engaged the Fog's operator, Professor Ojo, and defeated him. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. The Team was obviously bored by all the information, so he instead gave them a cold case from the Vietnam war: investigate the possible framing of Air Force captain Nathaniel Adams. The Team accepted. Superboy and Kid Flash posed as journalism students to interview Henry Yarrow, a friend of Adams and his defense counsel. He told them he believed the trial was corrupt, and laid blame on the judge, Wade Eiling. After Robin acquired more evidence from the corpse of Shirley Mason, Superboy and Kid Flash met up with him and Miss Martian outside the home of Duk Trang, a former North Vietnamese general. They found someone else there as well; Rako. Miss Martian went in to investigate in camouflage mode, but was discovered. Superboy burst in, but was surprised by Rako, who used his X-Ionized sword to slash Superboy in the chest. The Team lost the fight, and Trang was murdered. With two witnesses dead, the Team regrouped at Bibbo's Diner to discuss their next move. Robin analyzed the photo found on the body of Mason; two of the people who were not yet dead were Enos Polk and Henry Yarrow. Superboy would investigate Yarrow with Kid Flash and Robin. As soon as they arrived at Yarrow's house, it exploded. Kid Flash created a whirlwind to suck the oxygen out, and found a body which he believed to be Yarrow's. In the remains of Yarrow's exploded house, they found evidence leading them to an abandoned airfield in Utah. There they found the culprits behind both the framing of Adams and the recent murders: Yarrow, Rako and Alec Rois. Robin snuck away while Yarrow boasted, and attacked him from behind. Yarrow got away and fired several shots, but Superboy managed to block them all. One bullet ricocheted back to Yarrow, mortally wounding him. Miss Martian extracted the memories from the dying man. The Team reported their findings to Captain Atom. Red Tornado sent the Team to investigate Kent Nelson's disappearance. They headed to the Tower of Fate in the hopes of finding the Helmet of Fate. With the key, they easily got inside, but it got harder from there. Kid Flash set off the tower's security systems in an attempt to impress Miss Martian. Inside, they were confronted by Abra Kadabra and Klarion. Superboy tried fighting off Abra Kadabra, but was unsuccessful until the wizard's equipment was taken away. Superboy attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Batman contacted the Team with a new mission: track Clayface in the Gotham City sewers. Superboy was apprehensive, as Gotham was Batman's city, and he did not like cleaning up the mess. The Team headed to the sewers, where Clayface found and ambushed them. Clayface escaped. The Team regrouped in the bioship. Unlike Kid Flash, Robin and Miss Martian, he could not change into clean clothes, and was unhappy about it. They discussed strategy, and Robin suggested splitting up. Aqualad, lost in thought, agreed. Clayface hunted down the entire Team, one by one. Superboy was the first victim; Clayface lured him into his trap by pretending to be Miss Martian. The Team was defeated, with only Aqualad still barely conscious. Batman intervened and decisively defeated Clayface. The Team returned home, where Batman told them to clean up and head home. Superboy was not amused, as the Cave was his home. Later in the day, Superboy sat in front of the television, lost in thought and ignoring the white noise coming from the television. M'gann asked if he would like to help her make dinner. Despite saying no, he still got up to help her. He ended up with most ingredients on his face after M'gann's telekinesis could not support all the ingredients. She tried to clean it up, all the while apologizing profusely. As she gets to his face, she stared at him, precipitating an awkward silence between the two. When Red Tornado checked on them, Miss Martian was mechanically cutting up vegetables and Superboy, face full of food, was mindlessly watching TV static. Tornado left without saying a word. September 2010 Immediately after Aqualad came back from Atlantis, the Team was sent to investigate a power surge in the Bialyan desert. Miss Martian's telepathic link with the Team was intercepted by Psimon, who used his own mental powers to make everyone forget the last six months. Because Superboy did not exist yet six month ago, he became an enraged, mindless creature. He attacked some of his former teammates, as well as Bialyan soldiers, until Psimon sedated him telepathically. Superboy was imprisoned and tortured, but with help from Miss Martian and fellow captive Sphere, managed to break free. M'gann restored his memories, and with his help, they defeated Psimon. They made it back to the bioship in Qurac, taking the Sphere with them. After Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin headed home, Aqualad invited Miss Martian and Superboy to join him on a trip back to Atlantis. Equipped with a rebreather and one of Aqualad's spare costumes, Superboy was able to meet Kaldur's parents, Calvin Durham and Sha'lain'a. He was able to speak Atlantean, which was one of the languages the G-Gnomes taught him. Aqualad showed his friends the capital. After a visit to Queen Mera, he introduced them to his old classmates at the Conservatory of Sorcery. After school, Aqualad and his friends swam with Garth and Tula, and had to break up a fight between students and Ronal, who was accused of being a purist, and responsible for an attack on Topo. Superboy stared down King Sha'ark until the latter backed out. Aqualad introduced them to their sleeping place: Atlantean pods. Superboy was fine with it, but did not like the name. Miss Martian considered it like going back into the womb. Before they could go to sleep, Queen Mera magically reached out to them, asking for help. They headed to her chambers, where they found she was being kidnapped by Ocean-Master. Once outside the palace, Ocean-Master used his trident on them. Prince Orm woke the three heroes, and together with Aqualad, formed a plan. His sources had given two locations for purist hideouts; they would both investigate one. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were ambushed at their location. They got help from Kaldur's Conservatory friends, but the fight was made more difficult by Ocean-Master's magic and Topo's ink spout. Superboy used his infrared vision to seek out the purists and take them down. Miss Martian followed stragglers to their real hideout. Miss Martian alerted them to the location, but before she could engage Ocean-Master, she was discovered. They others attacked, but Ocean-Master knew a way to remove Superboy from the battle. He destroyed the surface dweller's rebreather. Miss Martian, who could breathe with her gills, fed him oxygen to prevent him from drowning. They were both out of the battle, but Garth managed to save the day. King Orin thanked his protégé, but Aqualad did not wish to tarry. Superboy and Miss Martian would have their first day of school, and would need some rest. Like any boy his (apparent) age, Superboy was expected to go to school. He was unfamiliar with the concept of a secret identity, but took the name "Conner Kent" on Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter's suggestions. He was uncomfortable with having to change his shirt inside out to hide the S Shield on the chest. At school, "Conner" did not start well. Before classes even started, he almost got in a fight with Mal Duncan after he harassed Marvin White. Marvin, and everyone else in the school, had a superhero logo on their chest. Mal had Superman. The two stared each other down, but the teacher Lucas Carr sent them all to homeroom. In class, Carr showed the students the news, and planned to discuss the situation in Rhelasia with them. After Marvin showed he wasn't paying attention, Conner stepped in to tell the class what he knew about Rhelasia, and questioned their dispute, as they had little reason for animosity in his eyes. After classes, Megan tried out for the cheerleader squad. Conner watched from the bleachers, and attempted to interfere after the cheerleaders dumped water over her. However, Megan telepathically told him not to, which caused him to trip and land face down on the track. After she was formally inducted into the squad, Conner gave Megan his coat, and carried her books, so they would not get wet. Superboy and Miss Martian were selected for a mission to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary disguised as the Terror Twins, Tommy and Tuppence Terror. After Martian Manhunter and Superman defeated them in a heated battle in New Orleans, Superboy and Miss Martian switched places with them, and were all set to go to Belle Reve. "Tommy" and "Tuppence" were brought to Belle Reve along with Icicle Jr. and Mister Freeze. Superboy and Icicle became cellmates, and he was introduced to the prison capo, Icicle Sr.. He learned of the plan to stage a mass breakout. The plan went off largely according to plan. Mister Freeze managed to gain control of the inhibitor collars and shut them off. The ice villains would make the walls brittle, and the powerhouses would break the walls. "Tommy" and Icicle, Jr. were tasked with destroying the wall between the men's and women's ward. He convinced Junior that the collars are being turned back on, and they had to shut them off. This would get him in better standing with his father. They succeeded, but Freeze was onto them. Superboy spun his words, and Junior bought the version that it was powerplay; Freeze would want to take over from Senior. After a short fight with Mammoth and Blockbuster, the two young inmates were victorious. They also broke the wall, where they were confronted by Killer Frost and Devastation. "Tuppence" had been found out, and Killer Frost had frozen her. Superboy defeated them singlehandedly, and freed "Tuppence". Icicle watched in horror as the "Twins" kissed, and it got only worse when "Tuppence" reverted back into her true form. He knew he had been fooled. In the Cave, Superboy and his friends were attacked by Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. Conner and Wally were trapped in molten metal, up to their faces in water. Only Robin and Artemis could save them, and they did, by creating an EMP generator that knocked out the Reds. When Red Tornado returned from monitor duty on the Watchtower, he examined the androids. Because the EMP had worn off, the robots reactivated and seemingly reprogrammed Red Tornado. The Team was knocked out and by the time they were woken up by the Justice League, the Reds were already gone. The League carried out repairs to the Cave, and upgraded its security. Superboy listened in on a conversation between Aqualad and Batman about a possible mole in the Team. Conner became furious, as did everyone else when he told them. Batman stopped them from arguing, and assigned Captain Marvel as their first rotating supervisor. Tracking Red Tornado would be a League responsibility, so he assigned the Team to investigate animal attacks in India. The Team was still angry at Aqualad, and separated before he could organize them. They are soon attacked by a number of wild, mutated animals. Superboy had to fight off a pack of wolves. He engaged the leader of the pack, a large white wolf, in single combat. Superboy managed to remove the pack's inhibitor collars, and headed for the Brain's laboratory with the pack's wolf. The Brain escaped, and Superboy decided to keep the wolf—which he named "Wolf"—as a pet. October 2010 Batman assigned the Team to go after the Injustice League while they dealt with their mutated plants. Superboy and the Team arrived at the Injustice League's headquarters in the bioship. Count Vertigo brought it down forcing the Team to abandon it in the swamp. Superboy fought against Ultra-Humanite, before the Justice League came in and forced the villains to surrender. The Team was having a private psychic conversation discussing Red Tornado. Zatanna noticed that they were speaking telepathically and Superboy took the opportunity to demand information about what the League knew about Red Tornado—which was nothing. The Team decided to go looking for him themselves, and they took Zatanna with them. The Team interrogated Professor Ivo at Belle Reve for the location of T.O. Morrow's base. Zatanna used her magic to force him to blurt out the address. The Team headed for Teton County. They were met by Red Tornado, who tried to warn the Team of his younger brother Red Volcano but the latter caught on immediately. Volcano had all of Tornado's memories and was able to trounce the Team. The other Reds arrived on scene and defeated Volcano at the cost of their "lives", though Superboy managed to save Red Tornado from melting in lava. The Team took part in a psychic training exercise meant to simulate an unwinnable attack on Earth. However Miss Martian's telepathic powers caused things to spiral out of control after Artemis "died". Superboy himself "died" later when he allowed the Team to enter the mothership. Because of Miss Martian's hold over her teammates, Superboy slipped into a coma rather than waking up. Martian Manhunter ended the simulation by "killing" Miss Martian. Once the simulation was over Superboy was the first to defend Miss Martian from the statement that she was the cause of the failure of the simulation. Still reeling from the training exercise that had nearly killed him and the others, Superboy walked out on his psychology session with Black Canary and went joy riding with Wolf and Sphere, with Sphere transforming into a motorcycle-like vehicle. Over the eastern seaboard, the trio ran into the Forever People who accused Superboy of kidnapping Sphere from New Genesis. Sphere cleared up the misunderstanding and they decided to work together to find the rest of their stolen technology. Mother Box tracked it to Metropolis where it was being used by Intergang to break into the Metropolis Federal Reserve. The group forced Intergang back to their base where the Forever People's secret weapon, Infinity-Man was taken over by a Father Box. Sphere took back control of Infinity-Man and allowed it to be piloted by Superboy. After Desaad damaged Sphere and forced her back to Apokolips the Forever People used their Mother Box to begin repairing her and intended to bring her back to New Genesis to finish the repairs. Superboy however stated that he and Sphere bonded and that she should stay on earth with him. Once back at Mount Justice, Superboy resumed his psychology session with Black Canary. There, he admitted that he felt at peace inside the simulation, as he finally knew what it was like to be Superman, and that he was now feeling guilty about it. Miss Martian, rather intimately, helped Superboy into his mummy costume for their Halloween dance at Happy Harbor High. At the dance, Conner noticed that Marvin was playing a prank on the others by creating the impression of a Martian invasion. With the help of Wally and Megan they made it look like the town was being invaded by Martians to get Marvin to confess to the prank. November 2010 In light of Klarion's spell splitting the world in two, one containing only adults, and the other containing children, Superboy and his teammates were left to quell the ensuing chaos. Superboy rescued a child from an abandoned vehicle. He later saved a few more and brought them to an emergency shelter in Happy Harbor High School. Later on, at the cave, Billy Batson arrived and convinced the Team he was Captain Marvel. After that, a plan was formed to merge the two worlds back together. The Team attempted a surprise attack on Klarion while he was casting his spell. Shortly into the battle, Klarion morphed Teekl into a larger and feral creature. Superboy took it on and was subdued by the familiar until Klarion was defeated and called for it to escape. Superboy joined the others in celebrating Wally's birthday. The celebration would be short as Batman called the Team for a mission to destroy a number of Ice Fortresses that were causing extreme winter weather. Superboy, alongside Wolf, Black Canary and Red Tornado, destroyed the second Ice Fortress. In response to the suspicious alliance between Rumaan Harjavti and Queen Bee, Batman assigned the Team a mission to find out what was causing this unusual alliance. After they made it to the border of Qurac, they noticed a stampede caused by Bialyan tanks entering the border. With a cautionary approval from Robin, Superboy diverted the stampede away from Marie Logan and Garfield Logan while the rest of the Team dealt with the army. After they exchanged pleasantries, they decided to head to the clinic for the wounded oryx while Miss Martian helped Marie Logan. At the sanctuary, Garfield wanted to showed the boys an episode of Hello, Megan!, as Miss Martian looked liked his mother when she was an actress. Before they could watch it, Superboy heard planes approaching the sanctuary. Outside, Superboy leaped to one of the drones and destroyed it. Garfield, however, was injured by an earlier attack. While Miss Martian was donating her blood to the wounded Garfield, Superboy and the other boys watched Hello, Megan! after Kid Flash failed to properly turn the television on. They were surprised by the similarities between Miss Martian and the star and the fact that her love interest shared his name with Conner. After Miss Martian returned from the clinic, the channel was changed to the news, which showed Harjavti speaking well about Queen Bee. Superboy noticed Psimon behind him, which prompted the Team to head for Dhabar. The Team snuck into Harjavti's office but were ambushed by soldiers who were using weapons from Apokolips. Miss Martian went ahead to face Psimon. When the Team finished offed the men and saved Harjavti, they headed for Miss Martian but were knocked unconscious by a mental blast. Superboy and the others were later woken up by Miss Martian, after she defeated Psimon. She claimed it was Psimon who knocked them out. Back at the sanctuary, M'gann had to reveal her "true form" after being confronted with a videotape of Hello, Megan!. Her "true form" was simply her own without hair. Superboy accepted her regardless, because he knew she wasn't ready to reveal her actual secret. Superboy received an ultrasonic message from a voice. The voice told him to head to East Potomac Park in Washington, D.C. Superboy does so, under the auspices of taking Wolf for a walk. After making it to the capital, Superboy was confronted by Lex Luthor, who gained SUperboy's attention by revealing the existence of a new Super-clone. Superboy headed to Cadmus demanding information on this new clone, though everyone at the facility denied having any knowledge of one. Guardian gave Superboy a tour of Cadmus and the new life of the genomorphs. After being left alone by Guardian, Superboy did his own digging and eventually found a hidden lab containing the new clone, Match. Superboy released it, but was immediately attacked by the clone. Using its full Kryptonian powers, Match easily knocked Superboy unconscious. Superboy awoke in a pod, which enraged him enough to smash it in an attempt to free himself. Dr. Spence reasoned that it was best way to heal his injuries. Superboy accused her of creating Match, but she neither denied nor affirmed it and left. Guardian told him Match left after the battle. Luthor contacted Superboy and told him that he was a second attempt at cloning Superman after the first experiment, Match, ended in failure due to the difficulty of cloning Kyrptonian DNA. Superboy was a success because they filled any gap in his DNA sequence with human DNA, though it prevented him from ever having full Kyrptonian powers. Luthor gave Superboy Shields, which suppressed his human DNA for an hour, in order to fight against Match. Superboy initially declined but kept them in the end. Superboy contacted Dubbilex telepathically, informing the G-Goblin that his heightened physiological reactions to Superboy's accusation against Dr. Spence proved he knew something. Dubbilex decided to reveal everything to Superboy. He had discovered Match was an older project, from the early days of Cadmus. He mentally guided him far below Project Cadmus. They were unaware he was being observed by Lex Luthor. Superboy was welcomed to Genomorph City, an underground city carved from bedrock and inhabited by the missing genomorphs. Dubbilex told him he freed the genomorphs to create the city, in the hopes of eventually gaining surface world acceptance by letting the city be an example. He had also abducted Match, restrained him in chains, and had him kept docile by three G-Gnomes. Superboy protested against this treatment, but Match forced the issue when he broke through the G-Gnomes' sedation and attacked Superboy. Again, Superboy could not match the superior strength, speed, and additional powers that Match had, making him decide to try on a Shield. Once the Shield was on, Superboy fought evenly against Match, and started to dominate him once he flew into a berserker rage. The battle ended with Superboy triumphant, but his location was tracked by Cadmus officials, who flooded into Genomorph City. Dubbilex's treachery had been exposed. Later, Superboy confronted Luthor about being made to do Lex's dirty work. Luthor admitted it, and revealed that he was the source of Superboy's human DNA. Calling him his "son", Luthor tried to persuade Superboy that he was a much better father than Superman because he doesn't see the world in absolutes. Superboy tried to return the Shields, but Lex would have none of it. A gift, from a father to a son, he insisted. Angry at being manipulated, Superboy grabbed Lex by his tie, but the man said a simple phrase—Red Sun—which made Superboy black out. When he regained full leave of his senses, Lex was nowhere to be seen, and time had clearly passed. He thought to discard the Shields, but thought better of it and placed them in his pants. The troubled boy mused that Luthor shut him down with a simple phrase, and wondered what other trigger phrases was embedded into him. December 2010 Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner did not go on a mission with the others, thinking it would be better to get some rest. It wasn't long before they were bored, and asked Red Tornado if he had any other missions for them. He turned them down, telling them to amuse themselves, before flying into his apartment. Zatanna questioned what Red Tornado actually does in his apartment since he does not require it for basic human needs. When Tornado left shortly after, the trio broke into his apartment. They were shocked to find an android. Red Tornado suddenly arrived and demanded an explanation as to why they were there, and when he got one, he told them he built the "John Smith" android in the hopes of mingling with humanity better. Zatanna remarked that the android was good looking, but needed pants. When the rest of the Team returned from their mission, Superboy witnessed a falling out between Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis about the failed mission. After Robin discovered a string of robberies at the Haly International Traveling Circus, the Team went undercover as "the Daring Dangers". Superboy adopted the alias "Dean Danger". Robin tracked down possible locations for the next heist, and they posted outside one. Superboy took a Shield, and with his temporary X-ray vision, was able to spot the culprit. They confronted the thief, but the warehouse exploded after the thief used fire-breathing skills. Still suffering from his shield-induced rage, Superboy wanted to go after him, completely oblivious that Miss Martian was severely weakened by the fire. They went back to their cabin to in discuss the heist. Red Arrow, who had come along to search for the mole, got on everyone's nerves. Superboy confronted him about his accusations, and still fueled by the Shield, threatened to crush his head. M'gann calmed him down. On the train to the next tour stop, Miss Martian fell ill with a flu that went around. She recalled being touched by Ray the roustabout, so the Team set out to look for him. They found his wagon, and indications that he was the thief. But no sign of him. Robin ordered them to search the entire train. Superboy encountered a clown in the dining wagon, and with the powers of another shield, saw that he was carrying the stolen technology. He chased him, eventually ending up on the roof. The thief telekinetically pushed him off, but Superboy could fly now. He circled around behind him. By now, Robin and the others had joined them, and the thief as revealed to be Parasite. He pulled Superboy towards him, and drained him of his powers. Superboy slumped together on the roof, and Parasite got away. As M'gann came to check up on him, Robin remarked that Parasite showed powers Superboy didn't have, like flight and heat vision. Superboy, not wanting to reveal his reliance on Shields, shrugged it off as a genetic potential for those powers. Robin had stolen a flash drive with Parasite's plans, and Red Arrow suggested that the two of them would go alone. Superboy objected, and showed his powers had returned by slamming a hole in the wall. Parasite was going to use the stolen technology to create a black hole with the Large Boson Collider. The Team tracked him, but Superboy broke the plan by attacking headfirst, again using a Shield. Parasite easily defeated him, absorbed his powers again, and remarked that even Superman did not recover that fast. Superboy was taken out of the fight, but the others defeated him because he had absorbed Miss Martian's weakness to fire. The Team watched the induction of five new Justice Leaguers, including Red Arrow. They had to explain a lot to their newest member, Rocket, who was unfamiliar with everything that had happened the past weeks. In the middle of his explanation, Robin was interrupted by his computer. Cheshire was sighted boarding a plane in Asheville. They traced the plane to the Smokeys, but discovered it had crashed. They investigated, but it was a trap. Riddler had planned to get rid of them once and for all. Inside a force field, everyone picked an opponent. Superboy took a Shield and focused on destroying the pylons that powered the forcefield. Mammoth interrupted him, and the two fought. This time, Superboy showed no hesitation to showcase his powers. He first flew Mammoth against the top of the forcefield, and then blased him with heat vision. His final attack, an enraged flurry of punches, caused the mountain to slide, and almost land on Artemis and Cheshire. Riddler, Mammoth and Shimmer were arrested, and the case of Starro-tech that had previously eluded them in New Orleans, was secured. The Team brought the case to Batman, who was going to study it. But as soon as he and the other Leaguers left, the Team discussed the trap. They explained "te mole thing" to Rocket, and prepared their investigation. Lex Luthor ultrasonically contacted Superboy. He had surmised Superboy had run out of Shields, and could give some more if he were to meet them on Santa Prisca. Before leaving, Superboy confessed his pedigree, his powers, and his reliance on Shields to the Team. They were shocked about hearing about Luthor, but it did cause others to open up. Artemis revealed her family secrets, and Miss Martian finally came clean about being White Martian, and that she was being blackmailed by Queen Bee. She feared rejection, but Superboy told her he had known since their adventure in Bialya. He just though she would tell him when she was ready for it. Since all three of them were being lured to Santa Prisca, the Team decided to set up an ambush. All three pretended to comply with their opponent's wishes, though Luthor saw through his "son"'s lies easily. He shut him down with the "Red Sun" code phrase, and ordered Blockbuster to take care of him. Artemis and Miss Martian broke their cover, and Miss Martian wiped "Red Sun" from his mind. However, without Shields, he was no match for Blockbuster. Only with the others' help did he defeat his creator. The Team returned to the Cave, where Batman and Red Tornado waited for them. They told them Red Arrow was the mole, a clone of the original Speedy created by Cadmus. The Team, especially the more experienced members, could not believe it. When Batman left, Red Tornado powered down. Aqualad split up the Team: he, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian would look for Red Arrow, whilst the others would try to get Red Tornado running again. They found Red Arrow in Washington, D.C.. After Superboy explained to Red Arrow he was a Cadmus clone like him, it all made sense to Red Arrow: he was a sleeper agent fed with code phrases. He also told them the entire Justice League was under the Light's mind control. The Team regrouped andformed a plan; they contacted scientists they knew to come up with cure-tech to stop the mind control, and Red Tornado would infiltrate the Watchtower to shut down security. The bioship docked at the base of the station, and they gained access by making a hole in the side. They quickly set out to tag Leaguers with the cure-tech. Superboy and Robin took care of Hawkman before heading to the observation deck. There, Superboy was pitted against Superman and Martian Manhunter, and they were far superior. Wold and Sphere tried to help, to no avail. Miss Martian eventually did take her uncle out of the fight, though she was attacked by Superman directly after. Seeing his girlfriend knocked against the wall enraged Superboy, but even with this rage he could not defeat his "father". With Robin, who had similar trouble with Batman, they decided to team up on their mentors. Superboy threw Robin at Batman, giving him enough momentum to take down his mentor. Superboy then pinned Superman against the wall, and Robin exposed them both to kryptonite. The effects weren't as severe on Superboy as they were on Superman, but it still hurt. Vandal Savage and Klarion got away before and Robin and Superboy could regroup with the others. January 2011 As the clock struck New Year, Miss Martian and Superboy kissed. Later, they were locked in a passionate hug when Superman arrived to talk to him. The Man of Steel congratulated him, and tried, uncomfortably, to create another conversation. He inquired about Superboy real name, Conner Kent, and revealed his own secret identity, Clark Kent, to him. Conner was surprised and apologized for the similarity, but Superman was proud of the connection. Superboy was happy with the acceptance. 2011-2015 Superboy's relationship with M'gann ended after he broke it off. He did not like to see her kissing her new boyfriend, Lagoon Boy, and thought he was a jerk. At some point, Superboy, Nightwing and Miss Martian were invited to join the Justice League, but turned it down, stating they were happier with the Team for now. January 2016 Superboy was on a mission with Delta Squad to track down Clayface in the sewers below the city, and was ambushed by the villain. Conner's physical strength was no match for the malleable form of Clayface, and the shape-shifter quickly engulfed him, trying to suffocate him. Thanks to quick help from Miss Martian and Robin, Conner got free and was able to toss a capsule into Clayface's mouth, solidifying the villain from within. He was transported back to Arkham Asylum. Returning to the Cave, Superboy frowned seeing M'gann and La'gaan kiss and headed to the showers to wash the remaining Clayface and sewage residue off. Superboy, Nightwing and Miss Martian were summoned to a League briefing about an attack on the UN. Superboy was surprised to see a civilian, Adam Strange, aboard the Watchtower, but his information proved useful. The alien, a Krolotean, had some connection to technology theft on Rann. Captain Atom and Nightwing decided to send a detachment of the Team to investigate, because six Justice League members were wanted criminals. Adam Strange advised Superboy not to wear the S-Shield if he planned on going. After the meeting, Justice Leaguers Zatanna and Rocket reminded their former teammates that they were still welcome in the League and had an open invitation, but the three replied they were happy with the Team. Zeta Squad, consisting of Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Adam Strange, arrived on Rann. Powers and abilities As a partial genetic clone of Superman, he has all the physical abilities of a Kryptonian who has absorbed the solar energy of a yellow sun. However, due to the human DNA supplied by Lex Luthor, he lacks the more advanced powers of flight and heat vision and presumably is incapable of ever acquiring them. In addition, his existing powers are considerably inferior to Superman's. * Physical ** Super strength: The ability is one of Superboy's main abilities. This allows him to easily pick up or carry heavy objects. Superboy's strength limit is between lifting a car and a bus.Weisman, Greg (2011-04-08). Question #13210. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-07. *** Super leap: To compensate for his inability to fly like Superman, Superboy uses the super-strong muscles in his legs to jump incredible distances and heights. ** Super speed: Although not as fast as Kid Flash, Superboy can move at metahuman speeds especially when charging at enemies. ** Invulnerability: Like Superman, Superboy is nearly indestructible. This invulnerability allows him to rush into dangerous scenes with little care for what might actually happen. Out of all his teammates, Superboy has taken the most punishment from their missions but has displayed no lasting injuries. He has been tackled through walls, shot with guns and explosives, and had his feet dipped in lava. He has yet to be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. ** Super hearing: Superboy can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances. ** Telescopic vision: This ability allows Superboy to see things that are great distances away. ** Infrared vision: This ability allows Superboy to visually detect heat signatures, allowing him to easily see in the dark. ** Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While normally relying on his sheer strength, Superboy has developed highly proficient combat skills from his training under Black Canary. He is shown to be especially good at grappling and takedowns. * Mental ** Multilingual: Superboy can understand and speak many languages outside of English. He is at least fluent in Spanish, Atlantean, Weisman, Greg (2011-08-11). Question #13440. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-08-12. ** Encyclopedic knowledge: Likely due to the G-Gnomes, Superboy has an encyclopedic knowledge of World History. Weaknesses * Code words: When Lex Luthor said the words "Red Sun" to Superboy, he blacked out for several hours, remaining completely still until he snapped out of the hypnotic trance. Miss Martian psychically excised this programming from his mind, and confirmed that no other code words were implanted. * Kryptonite: Due to his Kryptonian DNA, Superboy is vulnerable to the unique radioactive properties of this green mineral. However, his human DNA appears to afford him greater resiliency compared to a pure Kryptonian, although he still finds it very painful. Equipment * Motorcycle: Superboy has his own personal mode of transportation: a customized motorcycle. He used this on his mission to guard the Amazo parts. He left it behind to go after the MONQIs. He liked working on it in his spare time. * Sphere (Super-Cycle): This piece of New Genesis technology is actually a "she" that bonded with Superboy. Some months later, Sphere's abilities were brought to light. Former equipment * Shields: The shields given to him by Lex Luthor allow Superboy to suppress his human DNA, permitting his full Kryptonian abilities to surface for an hour, including flight, heat vision and X-ray vision. He has run out of them. *'Solar suit:' Upon being released from his cryogenic suspension in Cadmus Labs, Superboy wore a white solar suit with a red Superman S-symbol on the chest. The suit allowed him to absorb Yellow Sun radiation to fuel his powers even underground.[[|1]] The suit was damaged during the fight with Blockbuster.[[|9]] While staying with Wally West, he continued to wear the tattered solar suit until he bought new clothes from Forever Sixteen in the Central City Mall three days later. Relationships Superman Superboy is Superman's partial clone. During incubation at Cadmus Labs, Superboy was programmed to both take over from Superman if he ever died and to defeat Superman if he ever went bad. He respects Superman, to the extent that Aqualad was able to convince him to resist the G-Gnome's telepathic control by asking "What would Superman do?". Originally, Superboy longed to meet Superman, although when they finally met, Superboy was angered by Superman's initial reaction of surprise and near disgust at having a clone. After the matter was explained, Superman tried to show some support for him, but failed and quickly excused himself. Over the next several days, while staying with Wally West, Superboy repeatedly wondered if Superman knew where he was, and when they'd meet again. Since then, Superman has actively avoided Superboy and tried to push responsibility of him onto Batman and Red Tornado. Even when Superboy directly asked Superman to help him figure out the extent of his powers, Superman refused and quickly left. This apparent rejection made Superboy angry and led him to make several reckless errors of judgment, such as attempting to take down the powerful Amazo by himself. Following being saved from Vandal Savage's mind control of the Justice League, Superman has come to accept Superboy. He revealed his secret identity, and approved of Superboy taking on his last name "Kent". Lex Luthor Lex Luthor provided his genetic material to Superboy, and has tauntingly referred to him as his "son". Knowing him as a villain, Superboy disapproves of his connection to Lex Luthor, but Lex exploits it in the hopes of bringing Superboy to the Light. Aqualad Aqualad was the first person who reached out to Superboy. Aqualad recognized that Superboy had been controlled by the G-Gnomes when he attacked the three sidekicks trying to rescue him from Project Cadmus, and he was the first to say that Superboy deserved a life of his own, instead of being a mere weapon for Cadmus. He offered to introduce Superboy to Superman, and later convinced him to rescue them. Kid Flash and Dick Grayson.]] Kid Flash was initially creeped out by Superboy. He did not make a favorable first impression when he expressed surprise at Superboy's ability to talk. However, when Superboy realized that he could not fly like Superman, Kid Flash reassured him by saying that the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound was still cool. Following the battle with Blockbuster, Kid Flash was the one who told the Justice League that Superboy was a member of their new Team. Kid Flash also let Superboy stay with him at his house immediately after the fight, since he had nowhere else to go and Kid Flash said "I figured it'd be cool for us to hang". During this time, they appeared to get along quite well. Miss Martian Miss Martian and Superboy liked each other from the moment they met, and throughout their missions came closer and closer together. They eventually became a couple, but have yet to tell their friends. Nonetheless, Aqualad and Robin found out easily, as did Zatanna, who informed Artemis, who told Wally and the latter was very sad to hear the news. Five years later, the relationship has dissolved under Superboy's decision, but Superboy was still uncomfortable with seeing her with Lagoon Boy. Artemis Artemis had a crush on Superboy from the moment she first saw him—before she came on the Team. During her first mission, she did not shy away of openly flirting with him. She was distraught when Zatanna pointed out to her that he was in a relationship with Miss Martian. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, when Superboy was first introduced, he lacked all the powers he currently demonstrates in the cartoon series. Due to the fact he escaped his growth tube before reaching maturity and due to issues regarding cloning a Kryptonian (a Kryptonian is completely indestructible thus collecting a DNA sample is nearly impossible), Superboy was instead given tactile telekinesis, which allowed to him to simulate Superman's primary powers (flight, strength, invulnerability). As time passed and Superboy matured, he began to manifest all the normal Kryptonian powers, causing him to use his tactile telekinesis less and less. In the cartoon however, Superboy has not developed tactile telekinetic abilities. Instead, his powers are mostly the same as Superman's, although he lacks some abilities such as flight and heat vision. * Superboy's personality is distinctly different in Young Justice from how it was in the comics. In the comics, Superboy was immature, talkative, flirtatious and comically rude, which slowly was replaced with a more mature attitude. Here his personality is more brooding and somber, with bouts of uncontrollable anger and with a lack of understanding basic human interactions at times. * Superboy's romantic relationship with Miss Martian is something introduced specifically for the series. In the comics, Superboy had a long-term relationship with Wonder Woman's second sidekick Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), that ended recently. Before that, he had multiple love interests, including Tana Moon, Roxy Leech and Serling Roquette. * Superboy's non-relationship with Superman is reminiscent of the comics, in which there was several years of awkwardness and distance between the pair before at last Superman accepted Superboy properly into his life and into the Kent Family. Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Cadmus Category:Genomorphs Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:The Team